


so short are the days

by nex_et_nox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu and the bridge crew, when they hear the news.</p>
<p>(Into Darkness coda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so short are the days

Spock comes storming onto the bridge, furious and more distraught than perhaps they’ve ever seen him before (only those leftover from the Nero mission recall Spock’s _other_ time as Acting Captain, and how he had resigned) and snarls for Sulu to search for Khan. Sulu can’t process the break in Spock’s ever-perfect Vulcan mask — none of them really can — so he quickly does as the Acting Captain commands, but everyone on the bridge heard Scotty earlier, heard the older Spock say, “Not without great cost.”

An inkling begins to sweep over them, faces turning to each other. It can’t be true, can it?

Uhura comes onto the bridge as Spock leaves, tears still tracing their way down her cheeks. Sulu is left in command for now, but he can’t bring himself to ask her.

He sits heavily in the Captain’s chair and comms Med Bay. Dr. McCoy doesn’t answer; it’s one of his nurses instead. Her voice is choked.

"The Captain…?"

"They just brought him in," she whispers. "Time of death—"

Sulu’s hand slips off the comm. Everyone on the bridge is listening, but none of them can believe it. There’s no way that the Captain can be dead. Nothing and no one could ever take down Jim Kirk.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This coda is over a year late for the movie and probably been done before, but it's been sitting on my hard drive for a while, so.


End file.
